


白底黑花2

by zlr613



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlr613/pseuds/zlr613
Summary: 木表的奶牛pa——————





	白底黑花2

夜幕刚刚降临，海马家的农场一片寂静。月光照耀在牧区别墅的玻璃房里，给里面一角镀上轻薄的银光。  
因为需要早起的缘故，农场主早早睡下了。  
落锁上的庭院里，奶牛还在黑暗中不停地大口咀嚼各种蔬菜，吃得两颊鼓鼓的。虽然晚餐里还是没有甘甜的胡萝卜，但是白天大量消耗了体力，不补充营养可不行。  
庭院里不断响起蔬菜摩擦的窸窣声，间或是水槽饮水的呼噜声。  
没过多久，一阵刻意放轻的脚步声又从大门的另一端传过来。  
然后是钥匙缓慢转动的嘎吱声。

啊，这一定是木马。  
游戏的耳朵顶起动了动，抬头望向大门。胸口的铃铛也随着他的动作摇晃发出一声短暂的乐音。  
“嘘……小声一点，游戏。”从黑暗中轻快奔跑过来的木马还背着书包，显然是刚放学回来。“不要被哥哥发现了哦，我给你带了胡萝卜。”  
身高比游戏高上半个头的少年，爱怜地抚摸着奶牛身上黑白色的花纹。  
“嗯。”游戏也发出满足的感叹，用头顶的软角拱着木马的手。左闻闻右闻闻撒娇似地寻找胡萝卜的位置。  
“嘿嘿，今天带了很多回来。”木马站起来抖开书包，哗啦啦，一堆小山似得胡萝卜滚落了出来。  
游戏双眼放光，扑上去，把木马撞了个趔趄。

“啊哈哈……”倒在胡萝卜堆上的木马开心地搂着游戏。  
雪白肤色的游戏摸上去就像泡过牛奶一样丝滑，周身还散发着淡淡的奶香，那湿漉漉的大眼睛和他胸前奶牛的铃铛交相辉映，光是抱着心都要化了。  
木马玩笑地拿起一根胡萝卜尝试喂食。游戏红着脸推拒了一下，终究还是敌不过喜爱的心情啃了起来。橘色的长条蔬菜在他小小的粉色嘴里飞快地变短，吃到底还用粉色的舌头舔掉碎片，让木马刹不住手地喂了好几根。  
啊，如果能天天喂我的小奶牛就好了，木马笑着又给游戏喂了一根：“也不知道哥哥是怎么了，家里一根胡萝卜也没有，今天害得我放学了绕远路去买。”  
听到这样的话，正在开心啃着胡萝卜的游戏若有所思：“或许是，海马君不喜欢给我吃胡萝卜吧”他啃的速度越来越慢，逐渐停了下来。  
握着胡萝卜的木马手一紧：“你就这么听哥哥的话吗？”  
“也……也不是，但是海马君毕竟是主人吧。”游戏放弃了这根吃了一半的胡萝卜，丢下木马握着剩下的一半，转身向干草堆离去。之前大口食用了太多蔬菜和水，说实话其实肚子有点撑，需要消化一下。  
“明明我也是主人。”木马不依不挠地跟着。  
游戏的回应只是打了个呵欠，又趴回去窝在干草上不动了。

木马瞪了游戏一会，才抬脚离开。  
游戏偷偷睁开一只眼确认木马真的走了，心提了起来。  
对于他来说，自从出生第一眼看到的就是海马两兄弟，至今长到这么大负责换水喂食的农场工人也不敢同他说话，他自然是对这两兄弟有着不太一样的亲密感情。  
但是比起严格遵守科学饲养的海马来说，木马总是喜欢让他做一些出格的事情，让他招架不住。

果然，去而复返的木马，又拿着早上那个玻璃瓶子在他面前晃了晃。  
看到之前他辛勤劳作了一天才装满的牛奶，游戏的脸不自觉地红了。

“这是哥哥早上挤的吧。”木马将奶瓶打开饮了一口，醇香甘美的滋味在舌尖漫开，让他满意地发出一声喟叹，“不过被冰箱放得有些冷了，还是温热的牛奶更好喝。”  
听到这样意有所指的话，游戏连忙摇着脑袋拒绝，脖子上的铃铛发出清脆的碰撞声。  
木马连忙按住游戏的肩膀，“嘘，会给哥哥听见的。”少年的一只手指抵在游戏的嘴唇上“如果游戏配合的话，明天也会给你带的胡萝卜的……好吗？”  
“可、可是，如果晚上偷偷挤过的话，白天海马君就挤不出来了。”游戏为难地说。  
“哼，又是哥哥大人。”木马板着脸，瞪着不听话的奶牛，“保证牛奶的供应是游戏你的工作吧。现在这瓶没有了，明天哥哥就会打你的屁股。”

想到海马的怒气瑟瑟发抖的奶牛，不情愿地地打开了自己的白底黑花的睡衣：“那就…就一瓶……木马你不可以再喝掉了……”   
“我正在长高嘛，喝牛奶是必须的。”木马立即推倒游戏的身体，他抓住游戏打开睡衣的手：“告诉我，该怎么给游戏挤奶呢。”  
“就按上次我给你教过的。”游戏艰难翻了个身，让木马骑在他的背上，又将木马的手贴向即将出奶的胸部。  
少年火热的手碰到乳尖就缠了上去，然后就是一阵指甲毫无章法的骚刮。  
“噫——！”游戏差点尖叫出声，木马一手捂着他的嘴，一手揉捏着胸部对准玻璃瓶口。但是少年的手法实在太过胡来，与其是挤奶，不如说是玩弄。  
“啧，果然还是不得要领，上次学过的方法都忘记了。”木马贴着游戏光裸的身体从上面抱着，火热的下身也隔着裤子紧紧贴在游戏的腿间随着动作不断磨蹭，“我应该捏游戏的这里？还是这里？”  
游戏被他弄得几乎要哭起来。虽然饱涨的胸部只是被揉捏的有些疼痛，但是更强烈的快感刺激着大脑，每当木马换个角度捏动乳头，一阵酥麻的电流就从尾椎窜上，就算游戏想要脱力地在地上缩成一团，这个姿势也被木马掌握着强迫他打开身体。  
明明上次挤奶还特别合作的木马，这次偏偏玩得他腰肢乱颤，奶汁四处喷溅，以至于根本就没接上多少。

“这么一点根本就不够啊。”木马拿起玻璃瓶，对着那不到200刻度的内容物皱眉。随即，一个点亮的灯泡出现在木马的脑袋上。“我知道了，课本上说奶牛需要人工授精才能有奶水，这次就让我试试吧。”  
才不是那样，是木马你的挤奶手法有问题啊——可怜游戏被木马捂着嘴，只能发出呜呜的抗议。  
“ 要忍住哦，不能发出声音。”  
话音刚落，游戏牛奶图案的睡衣被木马撩起，沾有牛奶的手指润滑了几下，木马的凶器就慢慢挺了进来。  
“呜……”游戏闭着眼柔顺地趴在木马身下。  
木马小心翼翼地缓慢抽插着，和他刚才故意胡乱挤奶的动作完全不同。  
“游戏的身体里好舒服。”木马赞叹道，虽然技巧生涩，但是为了不弄伤自家唯一的奶牛，他强行忍住了大力征伐的冲动，而是反复地换着角度戳刺着，寻找可能会让游戏喜欢的一点，“插这里游戏会舒服吗？还是这里比较好？”  
“哈啊……啊哈……”游戏不满地扭动身体，他只希望木马插得更深一些，但是这样直白的话语实在是太过羞耻了。  
“差点忘了挤奶的事情。”奶汁慢慢从奶牛的乳尖流出一道白线，木马连忙接住。  
“木马……拜托你…啊…不要……啊啊啊啊”在木马俯下身的瞬间戳刺到了某一点上，游戏突然猛烈挣扎起来，内里也随之地一阵酥麻地绞紧。  
“游戏真是一头坏奶牛啊，这样我还怎么专心挤奶呢。”也顾不上其他了，木马兴奋地把游戏翻过来顶在干草上就是一顿猛烈的操干。玻璃瓶被打翻奶牛流了一地，两人高潮中激烈地接吻，唇舌交缠间，都是牛奶的醇香。

 

“咳咳，这个牛奶怎么办……”胡天胡地了一通，玻璃瓶子里面还是没有多少。被狠狠疼爱之后全身绯红色的游戏，裹着自己白底黑花的宽大睡衣，试图遮住身体。  
“那……再来一次？。”木马欢欣鼓舞地说。  
“………………”忍无可忍的奶牛把头埋进了干草堆里。

 

最后还是榨了一瓶。


End file.
